Into the Past, the Present, and the Future
by fairysphinx
Summary: This is a Tamer's (season 3) fic. A girl goes into the past, to bring the five tamers to her present, to save the universe. Bad summary, any ideas for improvement are accepted.
1. Lies and Confusion

Into the Past, the Present, the and Future

**Chapter One:**

**Lies and Confusion**

By:  fairysphinx 

fairysphinx: Hi!!!!!!  This is my first Digimon fic, so please don't sue me if it's bad.  And just for the record, any flames will be used to cook my dinner.  So, with that said, please enjoy the fic!

**Disclaimer**:  I do **NOT** own Digimon!

"Dad, why do we have to stay on this boring station, anyways?  There's no one for me to talk to!" complained fourteen-year-old Issabelle Whales.  The earth had been destroyed before she was borne.  Not many people had escaped the explosion, but those who did went hungry up in space, for there was no time to prepare.

"Sweetheart, you know why.  There's nowhere else for us to go.  Why don't you go into your room and listen to your T.V radio?"

"All right, but I don't want to."

Issabelle's mother had died when she was borne. She lived with her dad, who had a girlfriend, and she loved listening in on their phone calls.

'I bet Dad's calling Shirley right about now.  I think that I'll just listen in.'  Picking up the phone, Issabelle heard it ring once, twice….

"Hello?" asked Shirley's voice.

"Hey, Pumpkin.  It's me," her dad answered.

"So, you finally got the brat out of the room so you could call me?"

'She called me a brat!' Issabelle thought, furiously.

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy.  She's so stubborn.  I wish Melany had never had her!  And I sort of wish I never married her."  That was it.  Issabelle quietly put the phone down as softly as she could.  She packed up her things and wrote a note to her dad.

Her family had two ships-the main ship, and the twelve-seater.  Issabelle took the twelve-seater, and, putting the ignition on 'silent,' turned it on and drove away.  Little did she know that she was just heading into a more dangerous, deadly situation than she could imagine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Issabelle sighed.  She had been traveling for days on end, and there was no sign of life to be seen.  And to top it off, the food supply was running low.  'What was I thinking?!  I should have known that I wouldn't make it!'  And all the while miles rolled away, a growing dread kept approaching.  Suddenly, out of nowhere, a blinding light spilled through the windshield, knocking Issabelle out cold.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When she awoke, she was no longer in the vessel, but instead, she was in a locked, dreary cell.

'Oh, this is great.  The door's guarded.  I'm locked in.  Can this get any worse?'  Just then, a blast of freezing cold air fell upon her.  'I had to ask!  Hey, Wait a minute!  Where there's moving air, there's-."  She looked up and saw an air vent.  '-a ventilation system!!!!!!  Boys, you shouldn't have!'  Issabelle quickly climbed a support beam, and squeezed through the air vent.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-eight bottles of beer!  Take one down, pass it around!  Now there's ninety-seven bottles of beer on the wall!'  Issabelle had been winding her way through the ventilation system for at least three hours, and sung the beer song at least three dozen times.  'That's it!  I can't take one more step further!'  And with that, she collapsed, which might have been a good thing.  

"The time has come, Quartor," a man said.  "The time to carry out my plan, and take over the universe!  And with those pesky tamer brats out of the way, I will surely win!  Now all I have to do is wait for the Vivacity crystal to be revealed to me!   MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Um, Sir, Lord Sgath, Sir?  The new prisoner.  She's gone,' Quartor meekly said.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" roared Sgath.  "How can this be?!?!?!  Never mind that!  Search the ship!  Don't rest until she's found!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Issabelle jumped as she felt something brush against her, and was about to scream, when a handkerchief, soaked in some toxic smelling liquid, covered her nose and mouth, knocking her out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Issabelle woke up in a room of gold.  Looking about her, she realized that she was lying on a bed of clouds (and she didn't even know what clouds were!).  There were many desks, and huge books scattered in a very unorderly manner around the room.  By one of the desks, was a man with flame red hair, clad in white robes, with diamonds dotting them.  She herself was now wearing a silver, floor-sweeping dress.  Upon her head was a thin chain made of pearls.  At intervals hung gems known as the spirit gems.  And, in the very middle of it, hung a large, violet gem, stationed in the middle of her forehead.  With her golden hair, and green eyes, she looked nothing short of an angel.  The man suddenly turned towards her, and smiled.  Issabelle felt no fear.  "Good to see that you're awake," he said.  "I was beginning to get worried."

"Who are you?"

"I am known as Legatee Guardian, or The Guardian, but just call me Candor."

"Okay.  Candor, where am I?"  What do you want with me?"  He sighed.

"You are on my ship, Bulwark.  And I've-we've been waiting for you.  Both Bulwark and I.  You are the Chosen One."

"Excuse me?"

"Do you remember how Sgath wants to take over the universe?  That's bad.  But, you are the only one who can get us help.  Sgath also mentioned killing off some kids.  They are his ruin.  They are his downfall.  They will be the ones to defeat him."

"If they're dead, then how can I get them?"

"By going back in time, with my time machine.  Get them, and bring them back here.  Then, we can defeat Sgath."

"So, Candor, do you know who these kids are?"

"No.  No matter what, I couldn't find any information on them.  But, with your background, I'm sure that you'll be able to find _something_.  And if you don't, you will still know who they are, unconsciously.

"You will be taking Bulwark with you.  Worry not about me," he said, when worry crossed her face.  "I have many ships.  But I only trust Bulwark to this mission.  To protect you, and the other children.  Do you, Issabelle Sandra Whales, accept your destiny?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good."  Candor faded out of the ship, leaving the time machine on, all ready set.  Issabelle and Bulwark set forth, into the past.

END OF CHAPTER ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fairysphinx:  Well, how was chapter one?  I know it didn't include any of the tamers (as of yet), but trust me.  They'll for sure be in the next chapter.  So, please r & r.  Oh, and don't forget to enjoy!  Bye!  ^_^  


	2. The Mysterious Girl

Into the Past, the Present, and the Future

**Chapter Two:**

**The Mysterious Girl**

By:  fairysphinx 

fairysphinx:  Hey, two reviews!  That's pretty good!  Well, you seem to like this fic, so I'll continue.  Please enjoy, and don't forget to R & R please!  ^_~

**Disclaimer**:  I do **NOT** own Digimon.

 Five years had past since the Tamers had defeated the D-Reaper, and since each of them had seen their Digimon partners.  Henry looked at the clock, and groaned quietly to himself.  It was only ten thirty.  School let out at two thirty.  Four hours to go.  Only four hours to go!' he thought.  Out of nowhere, an eraser flew at him, hitting him in the cheek.  Across the room, Takato was stifling laughter.  Henry rolled his eyes.  So old, yet so childish.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Takato looked over at Henry.  'Why is he always so serious?' he thought.  '_Maybe_ I should lighten the mood.'  Takato smiled evilly, and threw his eraser at him, nearly breaking out laughing as Henry's head snapped at the impact, and immediately looked at him, before rolling his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The bell rang.  Everyone burst out of the school building, running.  Takato caught up with Henry.  "Hi, Henry!"

"Hey, Takato.  Have fun throwing your erasure at me today?"  Takato grinned sheepishly.

"Seriously, Gogglehead!  When are you going to grow up?"

"That voice could only belong to one person," Henry concluded.  "Rika."

"Well, well, you're smarter than you look!"

"Oh, no!  It's the terrible Rika!  Run, Henry, before she attacks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Takato yelled, hiding behind a bush.

"Get serious, Takato!" the girl responded.  "Some people are just so immature!"  The three laughed, as they set off for the mall.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Remind me why we're here again.  I hate shopping!"

"For one thing, Rika, I have to pick out a tie for my aunt's wedding, and you two said you'd come with me."

"It was Gogglehead that volunteered me!"

"Hey, don't pull me into this!  And besides, you're here because you have to get a dress!"  Rika turned red.

"How did you find that out?!"

"Your mom told me!"  And so, the two started bickering.

While they bickered, Henry looked around.  'Hmm, now where would I find ties?' he thought.  'Joe's Game Shop, Pet Playhouse, Laura's Cookie Shoppe….'  Something caught his eye.  There, by the fountain, was a girl, who was staring directly at him.  He stopped walking.

"Hey!  Hey, guys!" Henry called to Rika and Takato.

"What?"

"Do you see that girl?"  He pointed to the fountain, where she had stood.

"What girl?" they asked, looking in that direction.

"The girl right over the-now where'd she go?"  Takato and Rika looked at him blankly.  "I could sweat that she was staring right at me!"

"Henry, I think that you're starting to hallucinate," Rika concluded.  "We'd better get you out of here as soon as you get a tie!"

"And after _you_ pick out a dress!" Takato reminded her.  She growled at him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Yet another boring Monday,' Henry thought.  'Why is it that nothing happens on Monday'

****

**_Ping!  Ping!  Ping!_**

"Alright, everyone, quiet down!" the teacher said.  "Today is a very special day.  Today, we have a new student!"

'Yay.  How exciting.  A new student.'  Henry rested his chin in his hands.  He snapped to attention, however, when a girl walked in.  She had long, golden hair, and emerald green eyes.

"Everyone, please give your warmest welcome to Issabelle Wells!"  Everyone clapped.  "Let's see.  Where will we put you?  How about…behind Henry.  Please raise your hand, Henry."  Henry had gone ridged. It was the same girl from the mall on Friday.  How he managed to raise his hand, Henry never did find out.  But, as the girl passed him, she seemed to pause for a moment, and look at him through the corner of the eye.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Man, is that new girl freaky, or what?" Takato stated to Henry at lunch.

"Yeah, she's odd.  It's like she just climbed out of a computer, and this is her first glance at real life, or the earth, for that matter.

"And did you see the way her eyes bugged out when Mr. Karumi took out 'the lizard'?"

"I don't think it's normal to fall out of your stool when shown a close-up picture of a lizard."

"But it was still funny."

"Takato, can I tell you something?"

"Sure!"

"That girl, she's the exact same girl that I saw at the mall Friday."

"No kidding!  What a coincidence!"

"I don't think it's a coincidence.  She's here for a reason.  And I'm not liking the looks of it."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Issabelle rang the doorbell.  A man came to the door.  "Hello?"

"Hello, sir.  I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Why, certainly."

"Sir, do you train a boy named Henry Wong?"

"Yes, I do.  He has a lesson with me in fifteen minutes.  You could stay, if you'd like, and watch."

"No, thank you.  I'd just be in the way."  The man was just about to accept this answer, when an idea struck him.

"Would you like to have some tea with me?"  Issabelle cocked her head to one side.  

"What is tea?"

"Why don't you come in and find out?"  The elderly man smiled kindly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sensei!  Sensei,  I'm here!" Henry called to the man.

"I'm in here, Henry!  In the kitchen!"  As Henry walked into the kitchen, his jaw dropped open at what he saw.  In one seat, sat his Sensei.  Opposite him, in another chair, sat Issabelle, sipping what she called, 'a miracle in liquid form,' also known as tea.  "Henry, I've decided to cancel our lesson for today."

"But Sensei-."

"No 'buts' Henry.  I believe that your lesson isn't as important as what this bright, courageous, beautiful girl has to say."  Issabelle blushed deeply at his compliments.

"Well?" Henry asked.  She cleared her throat.

"Are you Henry Wong?"

"Huh?"

"Are you Henry Wong?"

"Ye-e-e-es."

"Then there are four others that must come before I speak my piece again."

"Alright, who are they?"

"Takato Matsuda, Rika Makino, Ryo Akiyama, and Suzie Wong."  Henry stiffened.

"What do you want with Suzie?"

"You will find out as soon as the others are assembled."

"I know all of them.  It won't be too much trouble."

In about thirty minutes, the five Tamers, Henry's Sensei, and Issabelle were gathered around the table.  The Tamers had complete profiles of themselves in front of them.

"In front of you," Issabelle began, "is your profile.  It has your date of birth, gender, and biography.  But, look at the date of death.  What does it say?"

"It says we die a year from today, exactly," Ryo answered.

"Correct."

"But how do you know this?" Rika asked.  Issabelle just smiled.  

"In the future, a man named Sgeth plans to take over the Universe.  But, there is only one thing that can stop him.  Five children, and their partners.  Sgeth decided to get rid of them completely.  That way, nothing could stop him from achieving his ultimate goal.  So, he carefully hid four bombs, each within the houses of the five.  Other bombs were randomly placed.  And so, the bombs detonated, destroying the earth.  Only a small fraction of the earth occupants survived, and the five children weren't among them."

"What's that got to do with us?" Henry asked.

"You are the five children.  But wait!  Where are your partners?"

"You mean the digimon?  They no longer live in this world."

"This won't do!  This won't do at all!  We must go and get them!"

"How?" Rika asked.

"Through the gate, of course.  The way you originally went."

"Just be careful," the man said (sorry, but I don't know his name!)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

So, they started off.  About one hundred meters from Guilmon's old hid out, Issabelle started breathing funny, and clutching her chest.  

"Issabelle, what's wrong?" Henry, who was at the back of the line, asked.  But she couldn't answer.  For, at that moment, the world started spinning, and all went black for her, as she lost all consciousness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Is she going to be all right, Doctor?" Suzie asked.  What was wrong with her?"

"Yes, Suzie, your friend will be all right.  For one thing, she passed out because she was overheating, and hyperventilating.  For another, she has the worst case of malnutrition that I've ever seen!"

"Okay, so when can I get out of this stupid bed?"  The doctor jumped as Issabelle voiced her opinion.

"W-well, I'd say about a week, at the least."  She groaned, sat up, and opened her eyes.  

"Boy, are you guys a sight for sore eyes!" she said, looking around.  The Tamers had no time to answer her, however, as Yamaki burst through the door.  'He looks vaguely familiar,' thought Issabelle.  'Why, of course!'

"Excuse me, sir, but does your name happen to be Yamaki?"  Yamaki nodded his head.  Issabelle grinned, and chuckled.  "Hello, Grandpa!"

END OF CHAPTER TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fairysphinx:  Well, how'd you like chapter two?  Or should I say chapters two _and_ three?  The original chapter two was too short, so I combined it with chapter three.  So, if it seems to a bit weird, that's why.  Well, hope you enjoyed chapter three!  Whoops!  I meant chapter two!  Please R & R!  Bye!!!!!! 


	3. To the Digital World!

**Into the Past, the Present, and the Future**

**Chapter Three:**

**To the Digital World!**

By:  fairysphinx 

fairysphinx:  Okay, it's late, so excuse any mistakes.  Nothing much to say up here, except THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  Okay, on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer**:  I do **NOT** own Digimon.

They stared at her, shocked.  Although non more than Yamaki.

"Melany, what are you talking about?  Don't you recognize me?"  That put the Tamers in even more shock and confusion.  Issabelle just chuckled again.

'I guess I do kind of look like Mom.  Although, never in a million years did I ever think that I'd be mistaken for her.'

"Sorry, but I'm not Melany.  I'm Issabelle.  It's nice to finally meet you."

"_Finally_?"

"Yeah.  Mom-er, Melany wrote a lot about you.  Though the first half was mostly bad."

"Please tell me that 'mom' is a nickname!"

"_Weeeeeeellllllllll_, I guess that you could call it a nickname that children call the woman that gives birth to them," Issabelle thought aloud.  Yamaki's mouth dropped.

"Oh, no, how could I let it get this far?  Melany always was a rebellious child, but I never thought that it would come to this!"  How could I be so ignorant?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Yeah, I was really wondering that, too, except for the fact that you were **DEAD** when this happened!  Melany was twenty-six, and Chester Whales, my dad, was thirty.  So, does that answer your question?"

"Now you've lost me, Issabelle," Ryo stated.  Takato was still trying to make heads or tails out of what she had just said.  The doctor had left before the conversation started;  Rika and Henry, who had caught on to her joke/sarcasm, were trying to smother their laughter.  Suzie had cocked her head, pretty much in the same situation as Takato, and Yamaki was staring at her, his mouth slightly parted, as if going to say something.

"I'll be answering questions now."

"Wouldn't it be easier to go through the whole story?" Takato asked.

"Oh, fine!"  And once again, Issabelle re-told her story.  The little kinks were worked out, and, finally, everyone pretty much understood her.

"One question."

"Yes, Takato?"

"Well, this time around, you called yourself Issabelle Whales.  Earlier, you called yourself Issabelle Wells."

"Oh, that?  Well, I thought that if I called myself Issabelle Whales earlier, and let everyone in the class know, then it might make a mess in the future.  So that's why."

"Oh, okay, I get you."

"So, you're going to the Digital World."

"Yes, we have to get the Digimon.  You see, as far as my research tells me, Sgeth is like a wolf in sheep's clothing-more simply stated as a Digimon dressed as a human."

"But how can this be?  Digimon can no longer exist in the real world."

"Just trust me on this.  I had practically a full year to research these things.  That's how long it took to get here.  And I've found a way to get the Digimon into the real world, without anything bad happening to them.  Although I'm not sure how Sgeth did it.  Any more questions?"  They shook their heads, no.  "Then I have a question.  How long do I have to stay here?"

"The doctor said a week," Henry answered.  Issabelle fell back against the pillows, with a groan.  "That long?" she whined.

"He said that you need to get more nutrients into your body."

"Well, what does he expect?  We don't have a lot of food choices up in space!  We eat what we can get!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but if you want to collapse again, then I suggest listening to him!"

"Oh, fine, then!"  

one week later

Issabelle stretched out her arms, and took a deep breath.  "It's good to smell clean air!" she exclaimed, as she walked out into the sun.  "Okay, let's go to the Digital World!"  They marched off to Guilmon's old hideout, Issabelle, Takato, Henry, Ryo, Suzie, and Yamaki.

As they reached it, Issabelle turned to Yamaki.  "Mr. Yamaki, sir, could you do me a favor, please?"  He nodded, and she handed him a shopping list, and her wallet.  "Could you please get these supplies?  There should be enough money in the wallet.  Thanks!"  Issabelle climbed into the hole that Guilmon had dug years before, and the others followed.  Yamaki just watched, as they disappeared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Issabelle spat out a mouthful of sand, before looking around her.  The others, not too far off, were getting up, also.

Great.  So, now we're in the Digital World.  What now?"

"What do you think I packed in this knapsack?  Digging tools?" asked Issabelle, sarcastically, as she took off her burden.  She took out a compass-like item.  "Now, this baby right here is programmed to find the Digimon.  Only the ones we're looking for."  She pressed a button.  "Oh, good!  It's just as I hoped!  All of the Digimon are closely grouped together, with just a mile or so in between them!"  She pressed a couple of other buttons.  "And the closest to us would be…Terriermon.  All right, no time to waste, let's move!" Issabelle ordered.  They set off, slightly grumbling from the lack of rest, but, as long as she didn't expect them to walk for a whole day straight, they didn't mind Issabelle's urging too very much.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Are you sure we're going the right way?  Maybe that thing's broken," Rika grumbled.  They were in a jungle, with a lot of thorny underbrush.  It was hot, and they were sweaty, and dirty.  Not to mention scratched, cut, scraped, and exhausted.

"We should be coming upon Terriermon any time now."

  "I feel absolutely miserable!"

"Momentai," Henry muttered, as he trudged along.

"Hey!  That's _my_ line!"

"Well, we all know who _that_ is, Takato mumbled, sarcastically.

"Terriermon," all but Issabelle announced.

"You bet your buttons it is!" he said, leaping out of the tree he was in.  "Henry!"  The rabbit-like Digimon ran over to his tamer, and climbed up to his shoulder.  "Hi."  Henry laughed.

"Hi, Terriermon!  Nice to see you again!"

"Of course!  It's always nice to see me!  Won't Guilmon be surprised!  He'll be here in a couple of minutes for lunch!  Why don't you join us?"  While they were walking, the dot labeled Guilmon had, unnoticed, wondered over, very close to the dot labeled Terriermon.

Without waiting for an answer, Terriermon leapt off of Henry's shoulder, and led the way to his house, which happened to be in a tree.  A few minutes after they had arrived, Guilmon came up, calling, "Terriermon!  Terriermon!"

"Guilmon!" Takato called back.  

"Takatomon?"

"Guilmon!"

"Takatomon!"

"Guilmon!  Good to see you, boy!"

"I knew you'd come and see me Takato!"  The two embraced.

"One question!  Why are you here, and what's with the strange-looking girl?"

"Terriermon!" Henry scolded.

"It's okay, Henry."  Issabelle smiled at Terriermon.  "I'm Issabelle."  And so, yet again, Issabelle explained her story.  When she finished, the sun was setting.

"The sunset is so beautiful!" Rika exclaimed.  Then, her face saddened.  "I just wish Renamon was here to see it!"

"Yes, it is beautiful, and tomorrow's will be even better."  Takato nearly fell out of the tree.

"Renamon, what is it with you popping up out of thin air?"  She just smiled.

"All of us know of your presence.  Cyberdramon went to get Lopmon.  A quick little Digimon though she is, a Digimon on foot takes a while to get to a place.

"Well!  He finally got himself a set of manners!  Are they new, or used?"  Renamon just cocked her head in absolute confusion, at Ryo's sarcasm.  

"Anyhow," she said, ignoring him, "they should be arriving here within the hour."  And she was right.  A little later, Cyberdramon arrived, carrying Lopmon.  Ryo went over to Cyberdramon, and Suzie lightly hugged Lopmon.  Following that was Issabelle's story (yet again) and a group huddle of the Digimon.

Suzie, while waiting for the debate to finish, pulled a jellyroll from her knapsack, and began to nibble it, thoughtfully.  The smell of it wafted through the trees, catching the attention of a certain small, white Digimon.

Calamon wondered up the tree and snuck into Suzie's knapsack, looking for the jellyroll.  As Suzie was going to put up the remains of it in her knapsack, she felt something moving, and screamed.  Henry jumped to his sister's aid.

"Suzie!"  Henry picked up the knapsack, and, by the foot, pulled out Calamon, who, at the time, was stuffing a piece of gum in his mouth.  Henry's eyes softened at the sight of the little thief.  "Calamon, you shouldn't go sneaking around in knapsacks, scaring little girl!"  Calamon's ears shrank.

"But I was just looking for the jellyroll!"  There was a moment of silence, before everybody broke out laughing.  

"Here, Calamon!"  Suzie handed him the rest of the jellyroll.  With wide eyes, he ate it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"There's just one more stop we have to make.  Although, I think that most of you should stay here.  This is mainly just concerning me."  There was a bit of whispering.

"Hey, Cyberdramon and I will go!" volunteered Ryo.  "It shouldn't take that long.  We know a lot of the land."

"That will be fine.  If you don't object," she asked the large Digimon, in a questioning tone.

"Trust me, he doesn't."  Ryo grabbed her hand, leading her over to Cyberdramon.  He picked them up, and flew off.

"Be careful!" those on the ground called, before they were out of hearing range.

"Now, where are we going?"

"At the moment, I suspect we should try to find Azulongmon.  He should be able to tell me where to go."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It took about an hour to find Azulongmon, who was napping near a mountain.  But, as they set foot on the soil, he awoke.  "Now, how have we here?" he boomed.  "Aren't you one of the Tamers who repelled down my beard?"  he asked Ryo.

"In a sense," he answered.  Azulongmon squinted.

"And who might your pretty young lady friend be?"  Issabelle, who was hiding behind Cyberdramon, blushed furiously.  "Come into the light, where I can see you!"  Issabelle obeyed.  It was like he could see right through her.  "Ah," he finally said.  "I've been wondering when you'd come.  Come, don't fear me!" she opened her mouth to say something, a little braver then before, but she was shushed.  "I know why you are here, and what you are looking for."

"But how can that be?"  He chuckled.

"Your friend, Candor, got here before you.  Anyhow, you will find it over there."  He pointed to a forest, dark and eerie.  "Find the ravens, and you will find what you seek."  With a farewell, they set off, towards the forest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well, this place is very welcoming!"

"Quit goofing off, Ryo!"

"Geeze!  Sorry!  What are you looking for, anyhow?"

"You'll know soon enough."

"Raven!"

"Where, Cyberdramon?"

"Dead ahead."  He was right.  They slowly approached the huge flock of ravens.  They failed to notice, however, two huge eyes, watching them from a nearby bush.

"So, how long do we wait?"

"If we just wait-forever."  Issabelle cleared her throat.

"I know you are out there!  And I know you are watching us!  So, please come out!"  A bush rustled nearby.  Issabelle took notice of the eyes, and smiled.  "Come on out!"

Gingerly, a creature crept forward, on two feet.  Her outfit was kind of like that of Princess Jasmine's, from Aladdin, which I don't own; the green outfit.  Except that it was blue.  Ad, for that matter, _she_ was blue.  (A.N:  If it helps, she kind of looks like a chibi)  She pulled a strand from her long hair, and started playing with it.  Ryo pulled out his digivice.

"Ginimon (je ne mon): a rookie.  Quite an adorable one, too."  Ginimon blushed.  "She even blushes at compliments.  Let's think, Cyberdramon.  Who does that remind us of?"  Cyberdramon sniggered.  Issabelle blushed, but turned toward Ginimon to cover it up.

"Hello, little one," she said, taking a step towards the Digimon.  Ginimon, who, surprisingly enough, didn't run away, took a step closer to her.  Suddenly, the air glowed, and a silver digivice appeared in front of Issabelle.  She smiled as the small Digimon jumped into her arms.

"Oh, so that's what this was for!" Ryo finally realized.  "I was really beginning to wonder…."  He trailed off.

"Azulongmon had already known who my partner was to be.  I found various letters from Candor in the past, telling me this.  I guess it was for the better," she told Ryo, as Cyberdramon took off.  "And I was wondering, Ryo.  Who were you talking about earlier, you know, the one who reminded you of Ginimon?"  He laughed, nervously, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, no one!  I was just…blabbing!"

"You're lying!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Sure, uh huh, what ever!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The others watched, as Cyberdramon touched down.

"Hey, who's the hitchhiker?" Takato joked, as he caught a glimpse of Ginimon, clinging to Issabelle for dear life.  

"Hah, ha, Takato.  Very funny.  This happens to be Ginimon, my Digimon!"

"Yay!  Another friend to play with!"  Calamon jumped for joy.

"Great.  Can we leave now?"

"You're as impatient as I remember you, Rika!" Ryo called, which got him bapped on the head.

"Yes, we can go now."

"But how can us Digimon exist in the real world?" Guilmon asked.

"With a development that I like to call D.R.I.  Digimon/Real World Interaction."  She handed a pill to him.  "Girls, I'm not exactly sure how well this will work, so I suggest turning your backs."  When they (and herself) had done so, she instructed Guilmon to swallow the pill, who did so without objection.

There was a large boom, and a bright light.  But, when they could see again, the boys no longer saw Guilmon.  Instead, was a boy, about fifteen years of age.  He had red hair, which kept falling down into his yellow eyes.  The boy was rather tall for his age, and wore a black shirt, khaki shorts, and tennis shoes.

"It's safe to look!" Henry called, and the girls saw the same thing.  Issabelle was all smiles.

"It worked!  Come here, Guilmon, and let me take a look at you!"  The boy started to move forward, but fell on his face, as he started moving. "And yes, it will take a while before you can walk properly without your tail.  Alright, who's going next?"  Non volunteered.  "Come on!  Somebody, or I'll play eni-meni-mini-mo!"  Still no volunteers.  Issabelle recited the game.  It  ended up landing on Terriermon, who, disgustedly, accepted the pill, gulping it down.  Then, after the boom and bright light, there was another boy.  He looked about fifteen, had strawberry-blonde hair, and huge green eyes, and was wearing a white shirt, green pants, and tennis shoes.  He wobbled over to Henry.

"Still no volunteers?  Aw, shucks, you spoil me!"  Another round of eni-meni-mini-mo resulted in Lopmon swallowing a pill.  Then a boom, flashing lights, and a girl, fifteen, stood next to Suzie.  She had light brown hair, hazel eyes, and wore a light grey skirt, a white blouse, and red high heels.  She ended up sitting on the ground, because she couldn't find the balance in her shoes.

The same procedure followed for Cyberdramon, Ginimon, and Renamon.  Cyberdramon turned into a strapping young man of (duh!) fifteen, with long black hair, pulled back in a low-lying ponytail, and brown eyes.  He wore a red shirt, and dark blue, ripped-at-the-knees blue jeans.  Ginimon became a fifteen year old girl, with blue hair and purple eyes.  She wore a blue-violet spaghetti-strap tank top, with straps that just refused to stay on her shoulders, skin-tight black leather pants with flares (with she absolutely detested), and silver, high-heeled sandals.  Renamon, also a girl of fifteen, had blonde hair, with purple streaks in it.  Black sunglasses covered her lovely blue eyes.  She wore a black halter top, a long red skirt with long slits on both sides, and black high heels.

Calamon's transformation, however, was different.  There was no boom.  There was a blinding light, yes, but no boom.  When the light had gone, Calamon was standing there, with wide, violet eyes.  He looked about ten, had white/albino hair, and was wearing golden robes, with gems embedded in the fabric.  An upside down, red triangle was tattooed on his forehead.

"Could it be?!" Issabelle whispered.

"Could what be?"

"Rika, could this be the Catalyst?"

"Yeah, Calamon and the Catalyst are one in the same.  Wait, who'd you know that?"

"Why, he is one like Candor!  When in human state, the Catalyst is said to wear golden robes, embedded with gems!  It is said that the Catalyst goes nowhere in this state without them, and touching his robes is a sin, bringing death as your fate!"

"Whoa!  I didn't know all that!" Calamon exclaimed.

"You do now!  You're famous in the future!"

"Neato!"

"I hate to break up this party, but we'd better go!" Henry said.

"Fine!"  Issabelle pulled out a metal orb, the size of a volley ball.  "Everyone, place your right hand on this."  As soon as they did so, they were sucked in, and the ball to off to the real world.  

**END OF CHAPTER THREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

fairysphinx:  Dead fingers!  Dead fingers!

Takato:  Quit whining!  

fairysphinx:  Buzz off!  Oh, wait!  Could you please ask the readers?

Takato:  No!  * fairysphinx throws his digivice into a pool;  Takato dives head-long in to get it, but his face connects with a glass pane *  Ow!  Okay, fine!  Please review this fic!  Now, HAVE TO SAVE THE DIGIVICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fairysphinx:  * puts his digivice in her pocket *  This should prove amusing!  See you later!  Bye!

Terriermon (digital form):  How did _I get stuck with this job?!  * is seen with his ears tied above his head, and a sign that says: 'Please Review!' around his neck *_

Henry:  * whistles innocently *

Terriermon:  Please review, and vote for the person who you want to see tortured at the end of each chapter.  Fairysphinx will try her best to please everyone.  Bye!       


End file.
